walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Justin (Video Game)
Justin is an original character who first appeared in Vince's story of the "400 Days" DLC for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the apocalypse, Justin was a pyramid scheme entrepreneur who made millions before being caught and arrested. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" Around when the apocalypse began, Vince, Justin, and Danny were being transported to prison on a prison bus. At some point they got stuck in traffic, and the three started to talk about their crimes. Shortly after, Marcus Crabtree started choking Jerry with his handcuffs. Justin wanted Clyde, the guard in the bus, to handle it, while Danny wanted to help him himself. Since they were chained and couldn't do anything, Danny shouted at the guard and told him to stop them. The guard told them to stop several times, but Crabtree wouldn't stop. The guard didn't intervene fast enough, so the prisoner were choked to death. Finally, the guard shot Crabtree in the head, killing him. The guard didn't call the ambulance to help the prisoner, so the guard gets into a heated argument with Justin, Vince, and Danny about what he should do. The prisoner reanimates, and bites the guard in the neck. The prison bus driver flees the bus, leaving the three prisoners for dead. The zombified prisoner is not able to get to the rest of them on the bus because of the chain. The guard had a gun under his body, so Justin, Vince, and Danny all work together to flip his body over, taking the gun. Vince then shoots the reanimated prisoner in the head. After that, they try to find a way off the bus, with no luck, when a zombie enters the bus. Danny mistakes it for a human, therefore shouting at it. Zombies begin to get into the bus, but a gate is in between them and the front of the bus, acting as a temporary barricade. Vince shoots the zombie in the stomache, but soon finds out it didn't kill him. The three then continues to try to find a way out of the bus. Danny suggests shooting one of them in the ankle because then the chain could slip out and they'll all be free. Justin disagrees, but, coming up with no better ideas, Vince decides it's the best thing to do. Vince can then choose to shoot Justin or Danny to get free. "Russell's Story" If you shot off Justin's foot in Vince's Story, and decided to not go with Nate in his truck in Russell's Story, Justin will appear as a walker, crawling from the woods. In-Game Decision Left Behind (Undead) If Vince shoots off Justin's foot, he will get left behind and be eaten by walkers. In Russell's Story, depending on what what dialogue is chosen in-game while speaking to Nate, walkers manifest from the forest and a zombified Justin can be seen crawling towards the truck. Saved (Unknown) In a determinant epilogue dialogue that occurs if Vince shot off Danny's foot on his story, Vince will mention Justin ditched him to look for a safe haven similar to Tavia's settlement on his own. Death Killed By *Vince (Caused, Determinant) Vince decides to shoot Justin's leg so he and Danny can run free. *Zombies (Determinant) After desperately trying to escape the prison bus, Justin is devoured by walkers and reanimates. If the player decides not to get into Nate's truck in Russell's Story, Justin appears as one of the walkers crawling towards Russell. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Justin has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Danny Danny is on good terms with Justin, though they tend to argue and squabble. Vince usually acts the part of the meditator to get the two of them to stop fighting. On the ride to prison, Danny deliberately pulls their connected foot chains to annoy Justin, who does the same back. They get to talking about the crime Danny was convicted of, to which Justin takes a jab at him for. Haughtily, Justin tells them about the scheme he ran to steal money from people. This prompts Danny to suggest the three of them should open up a business together one day with the money Justin has. While Danny is more morally driven, Justin would rather only look out for himself; judging from Danny's reaction to wanting to jump in and help break up the altercation between the two prisoners on the bus while Justin chides him to not get involved in that mess. Vince Vince is on friendly terms with Justin. On the bus ride to the prison, it is Justin's piqued interest in Vince's unknown crime that leads to discussion about what he was convicted of. If Danny's foot is shot off, Vince and Justin will leave the bus together. Based on this choice, a determinant epilogue dialogue has Vince talking about how Justin abandoned him during their travels to seek out a similar survivor's group like the one Tavia proposes. From this experience, Vince is more open-minded to the possibility of going with Tavia. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Justin is one of two characters Trevor Hoffmann has voiced, the other being Ben Paul. *Justin is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Justin determinantly has his foot shot off with a shotgun by Vince. (Determinant) *Justin and Danny were the second pair of survivors in the video game that force the player into a decision of who to be kept alive. **In this scenario, one must be sacrificed so the others can live. **Justin is the first person that does not have a confirmed death after being (determinantly) saved. *Justin and Ben share some similarities: **Both were voiced by Trevor Hoffmann. **Both are the tallest member in their group. **Both seemed to be physically weak. **Both were not very loyal to their friends. ***Much like how Ben allowed his cowardice to discourage him from helping Clementine when walkers surrounded them, Justin abandons Vince if chosen to be kept alive. *If you chose to instead save Justin and shoot off Danny's ankle, Vince will mention that Justin left him in search of a survivors group like Tavia's. It is because of this that Vince will be much more open to joining Tavia. **This left numerous players confused, and they argue that being abandoned would make Vince less trusting of people rather than open-minded about going to a large community. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Amputated Victims